Gueulantes à mes rejetons
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ou quand Dieu décide d'écrire un manuscrit à ses enfants, pour leur signifier son mécontentement divin. Ca s'appelle se faire gronder par papa, ça! (God/Angels)
1. Lettre à Metatron

**Salut tout le monde! Voici un petit OS que j'ai écris en moins de 30 minutes pour m'amuser, attention, ne prenez RIEN au sérieux s'il vous plaît, c'est juste pour s'amuser!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Dieu non plus!**

* * *

**Mon cher bien aimé Scribe toujours fidèle à mes demandes,**

Je suis obligé de t'écrire de mes propres mains car tu ne réponds plus à mes appels, et le Paradis n'a plus d'interprète qui puisse me représenter. Joshua et Gabriel sont morts, Michel et Lucifer sont emprisonnés, et Raphaël m'a rejoint trop tôt, il ne me reste donc plus que cette alternative. J'ai appris de source sûre que tu avais expulsé tes frères et sœurs du Paradis. Metatron, je suis le divin le plus mécontent qui soit aujourd'hui. J'exige des explications, mon fils. Pourquoi avoir rendu notre douce maison aussi vide qu'un livre sans lignes à lire?!

Metatron, explique-moi. J'ai entendu par un très vieil ami que tu avais quitté le Paradis après que je sois parti, est-ce vrai? Si ça l'est, sache, jeune homme sans cervelle, que je suis **PROFONDEMENT** déçu de ton odieux comportement! Abandonner ses frères et sœurs dans un moment pareil, après seulement la Chute de notre belle Etoile du Matin, alors que vous aviez tant à reconstruire **EN FAMILLE**, tu te **PERMETS** de les quitter tous?! Sans même leur donner la possibilité de recevoir leurs instructions, en plus! Bravo jeune homme, c'est un excellent travail!

N'importe quel Père dans le monde que j'ai créé aurait le droit d'être **FURIEUX** devant une attitude aussi **IRRESPONSABLE ET IMMATURE**! Si **JAMAIS** tu reviens à moi, mon fils, tu auras droit à la correction la plus douloureuse de toute ta longue vie! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de laisser ta famille tomber, idiot amoureux des livres?! Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que Lucifer est tombé, tu ne l'appréciais déjà pas beaucoup avant. Ne me dis pas non plus que c'est parce que mes jumeaux préférés t'énervaient. Je sais que tu adorais lire des histoires à mon petit Castiel, malgré que tu n'ais jamais rencontré sa jumelle, la petite Naomi.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de ces deux là, comment as-tu osé leur faire du mal?! Voler la Grâce de Castiel, quelle idée absurde! Et transpercer la première ange femelle que j'ai créé, c'est quoi cette histoire, Metatron?! Je te préviens, si tu ne rends pas la Grâce de Castiel à ce dernier, et si tu ne retires pas ce bâton de la tête de ta petite sœur, **JE T'ENVOIE D'OFFICE EN ENFER**, saleté de **GARNEMENT**! Et la prochaine fois qu'on me rapporte que tu regardes de travers les archanges, ou bien que tu reluques la poitrine de tes sœurs, je te promets un diner fait maison avec les Léviathans!

A bientôt, fils, et si jamais j'entends à nouveau parler de toi et de tes idées de domination pour prendre mon Trône, tu sais ce qui se passera, idiot sans cervelle amoureux des poitrines célestes et des livres humains qui passe son temps à s'en goinfrer en buvant du coca -boisson que je trouve délicieuse- Ah, et tant que j'y pense (désolé, une jolie déesse essaye de me courtiser, je n'ai pas le temps), **REDONNE LEUR GRACE A TES FRERES ET SOEURS OU TON POPOTIN SOUFFRIRA DE MA MAIN**!

**Ton Père, Dieu alias le Seigneur tout Puissant Clément, Bon et Juste qui aime ses enfants (et qui te détestera et te donnera une bonne correction si tu n'appliques pas à la lettre mes instructions, car tu m'es fidèle, petit!)**

**Bisous, Dieu.**

* * *

**Mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices, qu'en avez-vous pensé? x)**


	2. Lettre à Lucifer

**Hello everyone! Suite au succès de cette fic, je me décide à publier d'autres chapitres, car je trouve que c'est intéressant de voir ce que Papa Céleste a à dire à ses enfants, pas vous? C'est pourquoi notre aventure continue avec une lettre à Lucifer. **

**Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire et de me laisser des commentaires, j'ai aimé voir vos réactions^^ (surtout le 'Bisous, Dieu' qui vous a chamboulé x)**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde!**

* * *

**Mon cher Lucifer que je déteste au plus haut point,**

Je décide de t'envoyer cette lettre en espérant toutefois que la superbe créature qui l'envoie se perde en chemin. Non fiston, tu n'en sauras pas la raison. Je suis toujours remonté contre toi, saleté de rejeton ! Pourquoi ? Ne fais pas l'innocent, espèce d'avorton ! D'abord, tu **INSULTES** ma nouvelle création ! Alors lis bien, petit gamin **CAPRICIEUX**, lis **ATTENTIVEMENT** ce paragraphe si tu ne veux pas finir avec une maladie typique des humains. J'ai deux mots à te dire sur ta Chute, pour commencer.

Ton comportement d'avant ta Chute m'a profondément blessé, idiot. Tu étais mon second enfant, Lucy. Te rends-tu compte ? Mon **SECOND** bébé ! Et il a fallu que tu sois encore plus chiant que le premier, comment ça se fait, hein ?! Et ne me dis pas que ta conception était imparfaite, j'ai veillé à ce que tout se passe à merveille. J'attends des explications, gamin capricieux sans aucun sens de l'honneur ! **COMMENT AS-TU OSE CONTESTER MA CREATION** ?! Les humains sont si beaux avec leurs défauts et leurs qualités, et leur cuisine, une pure merveille inventée avec délicatesse. Et puis c'est quoi ce comportement digne d'un bambin, hein ? Tu as 854 684 864 465 ans, jeune homme, même plus, et tu te prends pour un **GAMIN** ?! D'abord, tu provoques la première guerre civile de ta maison, et ensuite tu te permets de faire des démons sans **MON** consentement ! Utilise ta cervelle, parfois !

Et ce n'est pas tout en plus, oui parce qu'en plus de m'énerver avec tes crises d'adolescent, tu continues d'emmerder ta famille et l'humanité. Tu n'as donc qu'un seul mot à la bouche ?! Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Apocalypse ?! **MERDE**, comme dirait ma dernière création. Je ne veux plus **JAMAIS** entendre un de tes frères ou sœurs se plaindre que tu passes trop de temps à parler d'une **APOCALYPSE** **FICTIVE** ! Ne m'oblige pas à sévir, espèce d'idiot qui n'utilise jamais sa cervelle intelligente pour les bonnes causes ! Oh je t'assure Lucy, y a des fois où j'ai envie de descendre dans ta Cage et de te foutre la plus belle fessée de ta longue vie ! Devant Michel, en plus. T'en fais pas, je lui réglerais aussi son compte à celui-là. Mon propre fils ainé, incapable de fesser lui-même son frère...non mais dans quel monde vit-on ?!

Et enfin, parce que je n'ai pas que ça à faire (comprends-moi, ma Déesse me fait une jolie danse et je détesterais perdre une seule miette de son adorable corps de femme), je vais finir ma jolie petite lettre avec un paragraphe très important : On m'a gentiment rapporté, de source très sûre, que tu avais embrassé une de tes sœurs et que tu voulais faire d'elle la reine de ton horrible royaume tout noir et sombre (change la décoration, au passage, sinon je m'en charge et crois-moi, ça ne sera pas que du rose ! Même Crowley est un meilleur décorateur que toi !) Alors, rejeton que je **DETESTE**, **COMMENT AS-TU OSE EMBRASSER TA SŒUR SUR LA BOUCHE** ?! La joue, ça ne t'aurait pas suffit, mais en plus il faut que tu l'embrasses sur la bouche et que tu veuilles toucher son anatomie ! **PERVERS PIRE QUE** **METATRON** ! Vous allez vous prendre une bonne fessée un jour, vous tous

Sur ce, je te dis à bientôt Lucy, et souviens-toi, si tu ne m'obéis pas à l'aile et à la cuisse, tu resteras dans ta Cage pour un siècle de plus, et si tu te chamailles encore avec Michel (parce que je vous surveille et que je sais que tu adores lui enlever des plumes pendant qu'il roupille, d'ailleurs, qui de vous ronfle le plus fort ?!), je vous promets à tous les deux au moins trois siècles de récurage au Purgatoire ! Alors...**OBEIS TOUT DE SUITE** !

**Ton papounet qui a une furieuse envie de te mettre une bonne fessée en public rien que pour t'humilier.**

**Bisous mon fils d'amour, Dieu le Juste et Clément (sauf avec son second fils)**

* * *

**Avez-vous des propositions pour d'autres chapitres?**

**INFO: Je suis en vacances du 06 au 15 août, donc je risque de ne peut-être pas publier pendant cette période si je n'ai pas Internet. J'essayerais quand même de rester active et de publier de nouveaux chapitres (:**


	3. Lettre à Michel

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici, avec un petit retard, le chapitre suivant! Il porte sur Michel, alors...ne m'en voulez pas! Papa Céleste est toujours remonté par ailleurs x)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me commentent, je prends toujours un grand plaisir à vous lire^^ Sur ce, passez un doux et bon moment avec Dieu!**

* * *

**Un petit rappel à mon adorable Michel que j'adore,**

Alors fiston, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, tu sais ?! Mis à part que je trouve que tu as **MERDE** comme pas possible en ce qui concerne l'Apocalypse. Non mais vraiment, on ne peut pas avoir confiance en son ainé ou quoi ?! Tu prétends être un **BON FILS** mais tu ne l'es **PAS DU TOUT** ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas foutu à cet idiot de Lucy une raclée monumentale, hein ?! C'était sans doute trop te demander de faire ça...Michel, explique-moi un truc, tu es sûr d'avoir bien saisi que tu es censé **ZIGOUILLER** Lucifer ?! Bon à rien, non mais je te jure...

Et c'est quoi ça, changer de véhicule juste parce qu'il refuse que tu lui grimpes dessus ?! **INCONSCIENT** ! Tu m'assassines avec tes conneries habituelles...prendre un véhicule de jeune homme d'à peine 20 ans, non mais je rêve, fiston ! Depuis quand te promènes-tu dans la peau d'un adolescent, hein ?! Et surtout ne me dis pas que tu es un adolescent, je peux te citer ton (énorme...) âge ! Et si tu oses penser que je me fais trop vieux pour te dire quel âge tu as, je te promets une bonne correction devant les filles, comme ça elles se moqueront de toi !

Attends une seconde, fiston que je commence à vouloir gifler, j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu **OSAIS REGARDER NAOMI PENDANT SA DOUCHE** ! Non mais t'as idée ce que tu fais, crétin céleste ?! Regarder sa petite sœur se laver, non mais vraiment, où va mon joli monde, hein ?! Et surtout regarder ses parties intimes ! Encore la poitrine, je veux bien (d'ailleurs ma femme me la montre en ce moment même, ça m'aide à me calmer), mais regarder sous sa taille...rassure-moi, Michou, tu ne veux pas la toucher, hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es **COINCE** dans la Cage à Lucy et ta petite sœur a un soucis d'embrochement...et puis elle a quelqu'un d'abord, alors pas touche ! Ni à elle, ni à aucun de tes frères et sœurs !

Et surtout, **SURTOUT**, arrête de prendre des véhicules trop jeunes ! Dean était parfait, c'était **LUI** l'élu (même s'il est amoureux de Cassie, tu sais, ton très petit frère que j'aime regarder dormir ! Mais chut, ne lui dis pas !) Tu te rends compte qu'on peut te prendre pour un pédophile, là ?! Surtout que ce pauvre Adam a des besoins et que tu ne les lui donne pas (j'avoue qu'il n'y a personne pour t'aider, vu que tu es coincé avec Lucy que je hais...) Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu me **DECOIS** entièrement, fiston ! J'avais confiance en ta petite bouille d'idiot de protecteur, mais là j'avoue perdre la foi...

**Sur ces mots, et parce que je veux boire ma tequila et manger mes pâtes tranquillement avec ma femme et sa délicieuse poitrine, je vais abréger et terminer par un simple : TU ES INDIGNE D'ETRE MON PREMIER FILS, Michou ! **

**Gros bisous baveux de Papounet qui t'aime et a envie de te claquer le popotin pour te remettre les idées en place.**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre sur...devinez donc! (:**


	4. Lettre à Naomi

**Hello tout le monde! Voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fiction. Je vous avoue prendre beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et puis j'adore écrire Papounet Céleste! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, reviewent, favorisent ou suivent ma fic, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir sur ce nouveau chapitre^^**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde (:**

* * *

**A ma chère PETITE fille brune qui se prend pour un DAUPHIN,**

Ma très chère Naomi, j'avais hésité à t'écrire cette petite lettre de recommandation car tu es légèrement mal en point en ce moment, pas vrai ? Tu répondras quand cet idiot de pervers de Metatron t'aura enlevé ce machin du crâne, d'ailleurs j'espère que ça ne te fait pas trop mal, hein ? Bref, passons sur ce passage délicat. Ma chère jeune fille, tu vas recevoir la punition de ta longue vie, tu m'as **BIEN** compris ?!

Commençons par le plus simple. Alors comme ça, tu te permets de créer un outil capable de...manipuler la Grâce de tes frères et sœurs ? Et en plus tu n'es même pas capable de foutre une raclée à Zachariah, voire même à Lucifer et Michel ?! **IDIOTE** et **LÂCHE** ! Pourquoi ? Parce que **POUR UNE FOIS** qu'un ange fait quelque chose d'innovant, il ne sait pas s'en servir ! Naomi, fais un effort ! Oui je sais, tu es **TROP** fidèle à mon fiston ainé pour lui faire du mal, mais tout de même !

Et puis c'est quoi ça, enfoncer ton machin dans la tête de mon petit Castiel adoré **?! NE LE TOUCHE PLUS**, même si tu pensais protéger notre nid familial. Tu m'as compris, Nana ? **PAS TOUCHE A CASSIE** (comme dirait ce cher petit démon des enfers de merde, Crowley je crois ? Oh, je sens déjà le rougissement venir !) Castiel chéri mérite d'être heureux avec son petit protégé (d'ailleurs il est petit et en a une très petite si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ce qui m'étonnerait vu que ton Paradis est un véritable couvent...ma pauvre petite ange, comment fais-tu ?! **HEIN** ?!) Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'est pris pour moi et qu'il a accidentellement (je te défends de me contrarier sur **CE POINT** !) le Paradis qu'il faut le lobotomiser pendant des heures ! Ce ne sont pas des manières...

Ensuite, j'aurais deux trois petits mots à te dire sur le fait que tu n'arrêtes pas de voir du gris partout où tu passes. Naomi, ECOUTE **MOI BIEN CAR JE NE LE REPETERAIS PAS**, change de **COULEUR SUR LE CHAMP** ! Le gris, le gris, toujours le gris, et pourtant même tes cheveux ne sont pas gris ! (ou alors c'est que tu te fais vieille, chérie...oh ma petite Naomi devenir vieille, ça ne risque pas hein ?) Ahem, je disais donc que tu vas arrêter de colorer ton bureau en gris et blanc, que tu vas y ajouter un peu de rose et de jaune fluo, et tu mettras des fleurs sur ton bureau de verre que tu transformeras en bureau de bois (sauf si tu veux faire des galipettes avec ton amant sur une table en verre, ce qui donne froid au fessier...crois-moi, j'ai testé !)

Dernière chose **TRES** importante, alors ouvre bien tes petites oreilles et arrête de regarder dans le vide, même si tu es paralysée pour le moment ! (et grouille toi car ma femme d'amour m'attend pour manger cette délicieuse tarte à la chantilly !) Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te prendre pour un dauphin d'affaire, parce que ton (**HORRIBLE**) pantalon et ta veste grise sans compter ta chemise blanche (sans décolleté en plus ! **IGNOBLE**) me font toujours penser que tu es un dauphin, alors **METS DE LA COULEUR** ! Et surtout, surtout (parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre Crowley me supplier de te voir en belle robe qui t'arrive jusqu'aux cuisses et en décolleté pour qu'il puisse...enfin tu me comprends), arrête de mettre des pantalons ! Et montre un peu ta belle et généreuse poitrine à Crow-Crow, il en a tellement envie !

Par contre, et là j'insiste bien sur ce point **LA** ! Si jamais, mais **SI JAMAIS**, je surprends Crowley te déflorant **AVANT CE FOUTU MARIAGE QUE J'ATTENDS DEPUIS DES SIECLES,** Zachariah se chargera de ton éducation, COMPRIS ?! Je ne supporte PAS qu'on me désobéisse sur ce point, alors dis à ton futur amant très excité quand il te voit qu'il a intérêt à garder sa jolie queue et ses bourses loin de ta féminité et de ton petit derrière, c'est clair ?

**Voilà ma petite puce que j'adore regarder rougir et martyriser ses pauvres frères et sœurs. De la part de ton papounet qui (n'est pas fier de voir sa scientifique chérie faire des expériences sur sa famille) t'adore et qui ATTEND AVEC IMPATIENCE des petits enfants venant de toi et de ton amour d'amant !**

**Bisous d'amour, Papa Céleste qui t'observe scrupuleusement !**

**(PS : BON RETABLISSEMENT !)**

* * *

**Ahem, oui, vous disiez que je devrais aller en asile? **


	5. Lettre à Castiel

**Hello tout le monde! Je n'ai pas udapté depuis longtemps sur cette fic, parce que je me concentre sur d'autres choses, mais pour (essayer de) détendre l'atmosphère avant les cours, voici un 5ème chapitre, bien moins rempli d'humour je le crains...**

**Bonne lecture tout de même et merci à ceux qui me lisent et me commentent (:**

* * *

**Mon petit Castiel que j'aime de tout mon cœur d'artichaut divin,**

Je ne sais par où commencer, car j'ai tant de choses à te dire, mon petit trésor dont je suis fier en un sens. Pas parce que tu as voulu prendre ma place, Cassie, je te rassure ! Je t'ai d'ailleurs puni pour ça, et je t'en reparlerais dans les lignes suivantes, mais avant, **LAISSE-MOI M'EXTASIER** devant toi, petiot ! Tu es sans doute le plus mignon de **TOUS** mes enfants (hormis les filles, on est bien d'accord !) Tu te souviens, lorsque tu n'étais qu'un petit être de 100 mètres ? Tu dormais toujours ! J'avoue sans honte que je te regardais dormir, parce que tu étais bien mignon comme ça, avec les ailes repliées sur toi pour faire une petite couverture. Ah, ces moments là me manquent...

Tu sais que j'aimais t'observer dormir, petit trésor ? Pas parce que tu étais mignon (quoique...Naomi aurait honte de dire qu'elle venait te voir dormir quand tu étais de la taille d'un requin, donc c'est que tu es forcément mignon !), mais parce que tu avais un grand destin. Peut-être pas fabuleux hein, entendons-nous bien là-dessus fiston, mais c'était de ta faute aussi ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à naître un jeudi, Castiel !

Et maintenant que j'ai fini de m'extasier devant toi et de te donner une crise cardiaque (parce que tu détestes ta grande sœur qui t'a bercé), je vais commencer ma gronderie. (une fois que ma femme aura arrêté de me déboutonner la chemise, promis !) Je disais...**COMMENT AS-TU OSE** te prendre pour **MOI**, petit morveux de trésor ?! Je suis le **SEUL** et **UNIQUE** Dieu ! Pas question que l'un de mes fistons veuille s'approprier ma place et mon divin fauteuil très confortable, tu me lis bien ? **PERSONNE N'A CE DROIT** !

Et puis surtout petiot, tu ne m'arrives même pas à la cheville comme l'a dit ma très vieille amie, La Mort. D'ailleurs, elle aimerait te dire quelques autres mots, mais comme tu te décides à la fuir, la pauvre commence à perdre patience...attention Castiel, mon cher amant...euh...ami pourrait te ravir la vie dans ton sommeil de mortel ! Mais je te ramènerais à la vie comme toujours !

Bref, je ne vais pas t'en dire plus sur cette affaire, mon petit trésor aux yeux déroutants (c'est Dean qui le dit, pas moi !), je vais juste poursuivre sur une chose : puisque tu as les yeux grands ouverts, **REGARDE UN PEU TON PROTEGE ! DEAN,** tu sais qui c'est ?! Oui, oui bah lui aussi sait qui tu es, il a pris conscience qu'il était trop égoïste et veut se faire pardonner, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de le **PARDONNER** aussi !

Bien cher petit gamin dont je suis (à moitié) fier, il est tant pour moi de retourner jouer au scrabble avec mon ama...ami, et j'ai aussi invité ma femme, donc...ne m'enquiquine plus trop pendant 10 ans, d'accord ? Et...pareil que Nana avec son démon trop chou, **ATTENDS LE MARIAGE AVANT QUE DEAN NE PENETRE TES VOIES INTIMES** !

**C'était ton petit Papa (pas barbu, j'insiste ! Je me lave régulièrement) qui t'écrivait pour t'encourager dans tes relations désastreuses avec Dean.**


	6. Lettre à Gabriel

**Hello tout le monde! Après une bataille avec ce site qui a failli me donner une crise cardiaque, voici un 6ème chapitre à cette fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours, je joue un peu plus sur le sérieux cette fois^^**

**Bonne lecture à tous, et encore merci pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir à chaque fois même si je n'y réponds pas toujours. **

* * *

**Cher petit Gabriel, mon fils qui me manque tant,**

Bah, pour commencer, cette lettre ne sera pas destinée à te faire pleurer, mon petit Gabriel. Je serais sérieux avec toi, car ta...pseudo mort m'a quand même affecté (plus que celle de Zach', mais tu lui diras pas, hein !) Cher fils, laisse-moi d'abord regarder ta Grâce...ah, elle est toujours aussi forte et belle que la dernière fois ! Mais dis-moi, c'est que tu pousses aussi toi...arrête un peu de grandir, Gaby, tes frères vont pas aimer ! (même si tes sœurs te dépassent cela dit...oui, je parle bien du dauphin en titre et de sa sœur blonde colérique nommée Hester !)

Hum, je disais...je vais commencer par pleurer ta fuite. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de quitter le nid familial **SANS PREVENIR EN PLUS **?! T'as pas senti que Michel allait frauler la crise cardiaque ?! (en fait, il en a fait une, et c'est...brrr...Raphaël qui a dû lui faire un bouche à bouche, horrible !) Et puis pourquoi fuir, franchement ?! C'est pas parce que MOI je quitte un peu la maison qu'il faut que tu me suives, même si tu es mon Messager...Gaby, tu me déçois sur ce coup là ! Explique-toi jeune homme, je t'écoute !

Et puis, parlons un peu de cette nouvelle identité...Gabriel, Loki ne te ressemble pas ! Sérieuseument, il a de beaux cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval et le regard vert (et il est très colérique...et je ne l'ai pas adopté, **MOI **! Saleté d'Odin va...) Ah oui, fiston, j'ai regardé le film...détends-toi, le vrai Loki n'est pas celui des Marvels, ce n'est pas toi non plus ! T'aurais pas pu choisir un autre nom ?! Depuis que tu t'appelles Loki, Kali arrête pas de me déranger dans mon bain matinal pour que j'aille te chercher !

Sans compter ce triple dédoublement de la personnalité avec...un Embrouilleur...fiston, on va reparler du programme de protection des témoins, d'accord ? Et me dis pas que c'est moi qui l'ai créé, moi j'y suis pour **RIEN **! Oh allez Gaby, arrête de faire ce regard (je sais quel regard tu fais quand tu lis mes lettres, de toute manière...ne regarde pas mon parchemin de cette manière, tu vas l'enflammer !)

Pour finir sur cette petite lettre toute gentille (même Cassie n'y a pas eu le droit...mais tu sais ce qu'il a fait, ce rejeton tout mignon ? Il a pris **MON FAUTEUIL QUE J'ADULE TANT** ! C'est **INADMISSIBLE **!) Bref, sur une note plus (moins ?) joyeuse...je t'aime fiston. Quand j'ai vu Lucifer te planter ce maudit couteau dans le cœur (ou dans le ventre, c'est à voir), j'ai cru qu'une partie de moi s'arrachait. Tu es mon sang, après tout. Tu es le dernier archange que j'ai créé, celui que j'ai le plus peaufiner parce que tu étais destiné à un bien plus grand et beau rôle que tes cocos frérots.

Ce n'est pas que je te préférais à eux (surtout quand Michou et Raphy venaient se plaindre de toi parce que tu leur faisais des blagues...peindre leurs ailes en rose, franchement, c'est drôle ça, tu trouves ?! Et le trop plein de poivre dans la tasse de Lucifer ?! Et les cheveux verts de Nana, la queue de poisson à la place du fessier de Cassie, je te parle pas de la magnifique carie qui trône encore sur les dents de Zach'...enfin, tout ça, c'était pas drôle, fiston ! Na, c'était pas drôle !), je disais que je ne te préfère pas forcément à eux, mais tu avais ce quelque chose qui te rendait différent. Tu étais le dernier, mais c'était toi le premier à qui j'ai pensé quand j'ai décidé de créer ma famille.

Allez Gabriel, reviens un peu voir les humains (surtout un certain Samuel que tu adores taquiner, hein ?)

**Gaby, n'oublie pas de ne pas trop manger de sucreries (ça donne des caries à la Zach') et ça donne mal au ventre...**

**Bisous de ton Père fier de toi malgré ta fuite, parce que je t'aime, fiston.**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre sur qui, d'après vous? (:**

**Bonne soirée!**


End file.
